1. Field
The following description relates to a data processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a text data processing method and apparatus that may be used for natural text-to-speech (TTS) expression.
2. Description of Related Art
Speech synthesis is commonly utilized in a variety of devices, for example, E-books, robots, animation user created contents (UCC), MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, and the like. Speech synthesis may be used in a variety of functions, for example, reading a title of a song or a name of a singer based on a human voice in a MP3 player, a function of speaking by a character, a human voice in a real time animation, a function of reading a book in the E-book, and the like.
A device for providing speech synthesis may output a waveform by inputting a text to be spoken. A speech synthesis that expresses emotion may be performed by designating a parameter, such as a type of emotion to be expressed, a speed of reading, a pitch of reading, and the like. Based on these parameters, various emotions, such as delight, sadness, anger, and the like, may be expressible.
Generally, expressing emotion for a plurality of successive sentences using speech synthesis may be possible when contents of the sentences are not excessive. However, when excessive contents are included, or when it is desired to promptly express emotion, a large amount of time may be expended to process text data. Also, when a text-to-speech is performed, it may be difficult to provide an appropriate expression for a situation based on only emotion information.